evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
Wondercolts 2
Wondercolts 2 is an upcoming 2020 American 3D computer-animated action-adventure superhero comedy film, the sequel to Wondercolts (2005). It is in production by Pixar Animation Studios, and will be released by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures. It is being written and directed by Pete Docter. The film stars most of the cast, Sarah Michelle Gellar, Mila Kunis, Joan Cusack, Sarah Robinson, Megan Freeman, Kelly Moon, Kirsten Dunst, Amy Poehler, Sandra Bullock, Tiki Barber, Jim Gaffigan, John Ratzenburger and Sarah Vowell, who are returning to reprise their roles from the previous film. New cast members include, Jodi Benson, Spencer Fox, and Adam Driver. The film is scheduled to be released on May 29, 2020 and will be given an IMAX release. Premise When Camp Everfree is in danger of closing down, the Wondercolts use their newfound super abilities and throw a Crystal Gala fundraiser to show their support and help save camp. Voice cast * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Sunset Shimmer/Daydream Shimmer * Mila Kunis as Sci-Twi/Midnight Sparkle * Joan Cusack as Applejack * Sarah Robinson as Rainbow Dash * Megan Freeman as Pinkie Pie * Kelly Moon as Fluttershy * Kirsten Dunst as Rarity * Jodi Benson as Gloriosa Daisy * Spencer Fox as Timber Spruce * Amy Poehler as Sweety Drops * Sandra Bullock as Lyra * Tiki Barber as Sandalwood * Jim Gaffigan as Micro Chips * John Ratzenburger as Flash Sentry * Sarah Vowell as Darpy * Adam Driver as Filthy Rich Production Director John Lasseter stated in June 2006, prior the release of Cars, that he was open to the idea of a sequel, if he could come up with an idea superior to the original film: "I have pieces that I think are good, but I don't have them all together." During an interview in May 2015, Lasseter reiterated his interest in making a sequel: "I have been thinking about it. People think that I have not been, but I have. Because I love those characters and love that world." He continues, "I am stroking my chin and scratching my head. I have many, many elements that I think would work really well in another Wondercolts ''film, and if I can get 'em to click all together, I would probably wanna do that." At the Disney shareholders meeting in March 2016, Disney CEO and chairman Bob Iger confirmed that Pixar is working on a sequel to ''Wondercolts, with Pete Doctor set to direct. Later that month, Mila Kunis told Variety that she would likely reprise his role as Sci-Twi in the sequel. In April 2017, Doctor revealed to NPR that he had begun writing the screenplay for the sequel. In August 2017, the sequel's logo was revealed at D23 Expo. In October 2017, Lasseter confirmed that Randy Newman will return to compose the score. In November 2018, it was confirmed that Sarah Michelle Gellar was returning to voice Sunset Shimmer. On December 15, 2018, Mila Kunis posted a photo on his Facebook page that she had begun recording for the film, confirming she is set to reprise his role as Sci-Twi. Release Wondercolts 2 is scheduled to be released on May 29, 2020. The film was originally scheduled for theatrical release on June 19, 2020, but on October 26, 2018 the film was moved to May 29, 2020, while its former release date was taken by Soul. On February 22, 2019, Wondercolts 2 was announced to be given an IMAX release as part of Disney's new distribution deal with them. On May 9, 2019, it was announced that the film will stream on Disney+. Marketing The first teaser trailer for the film was released by Pixar on October 17, 2019, and was attached to screenings of Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. It received 122.9 million views in its first 24 hours, becoming the most viewed trailer for an animated film, dethroning Incredibles 2 (113.6 million views) as the seventh most-viewed trailer overall, as well as surpassing the nine-month-old record of Frozen 2 (116.4 million views). The official trailer of the film was released on February 10, 2020. Category:EvanRocks Wiki Category:Films